By classical definition, the term "dry cleaning" has been used to describe processes for cleaning textiles using nonaqueous solvents. Dry cleaning is an old art, with solvent cleaning first being recorded in the United Kingdom in the 1860's. Typically, dry cleaning processes are used with garments such as woolens which are subject to shrinkage in aqueous laundering baths, or which are judged to be too valuable or too delicate to subject to aqueous laundering processes. Various hydrocarbon and halocarbon solvents have traditionally been used in immersion dry cleaning processes, and the need to handle and reclaim such solvents has mainly restricted the practice of conventional dry cleaning to commercial establishments.
Together with the soil and stain removal aspects of a typical dry cleaning process, there is also a consumer need for what can be termed fabric "refreshment" compositions and processes. Thus, fabrics which have lint, hair or other solid debris clinging to their surfaces, which may have absorbed malodors, or which have become wrinkled and otherwise lost their fresh appearance, are often subjected to conventional commercial dry cleaning processes mainly to reestablish their freshness aspect.
Attempts have been made to provide in-home dry cleaning systems. One type of in-home system for cleaning and refreshing garments comprises a carrier sheet containing various liquid or gelled cleaning agents, and a plastic bag. The garments are placed in the bag together with the sheet, and then tumbled in a conventional clothes dryer. In a current commercial embodiment, multiple single-use flat sheets comprising a gelled cleaning agent and a single multi-use plastic bag are provided in a package. Unfortunately, such in-home processes are sub-optimal with respect to the removal of lint and other solid debris from fabric surfaces. It has now also been unexpectedly discovered that when such processes use liquid water-based cleaning agents they can leave unsightly water marks (aka "wet strikes") on certain types of fabrics in localized areas where the fabrics come in contact with the carrier sheet. This formation of water marks can be of concern to the user, especially on certain silk fabrics where the marks can have the appearance of oily stains.
The present invention provides improved pick-up and removal of lint and other particulate matter from fabrics which are being cleaned and/or refreshed in an in-home process. Importantly, this invention also minimizes or eliminates the occurrence of water marks on the treated fabrics. These advantages are secured by means of the coversheets used herein.